Perseus The Demi-Titan:Ancient Greek Adventures
by Apollo's Raven 432
Summary: Perseus is a demi-titan. That's right, a demi-titan. And he is the son Oceanus. When his mother is killed he gets adopted by Poseidon. How will his life be growing up without his biological father? How will the rest of the Olympians react? My first fanfic.
1. The Beginning

Perseus The Demi-Titan: Ancient Greek Adventures

Ancient Greece

Third Person POV

It was dark, but light from the moon shone brightly showing a woman running in a forest. She was carrying a bundle of blankets and inside, was an infant. He was no more than a few months old. She was running away from a group of people carrying weapons and torches. They were shouting so loud that the nymphs in the forest were awoken from their slumber.

"Find her!", the leader said. "She is a threat to Olympus and whoever kills her or her child will get a reward from Zeus himself!"

The woman started to panic and tried to run faster. She tripped over a tree root and fell. She found herself in a clearing and saw a beach and the ocean. She slowly dipped him in the cool ocean and prayed towards the ocean.

"Please save him", she said. She left him in the water knowing that she would be safe. She ran back towards the forest and the people that were chasing her followed. She directed them away from her child. She knew that she would never be able to see him ever again and tears started to drop while she sprinted through the forest.

The group finally caught up to her and she was shot by an arrow in the leg. She fell and she tumbled on the ground. The leader drew a sword and pointed it to her face.

"You have betrayed Olympus and your people. Do you have any words before you die?", he asked.

The woman spat in his face. "I have done nothing wrong you pile of horse dung. Is it so wrong to fall in love?", she replied.

The man's face turned red from anger. "Shut up you traitor! You went and had a child with that sea titan knowing full well that he was an enemy of Olympus. I should kill you right now."

"Then do it! I dare you!", she answered.

The man finally snapped. He thrust his sword into the woman's chest and straight in her heart. She died immediately. Her eyes lifeless and her body limp. He took his sword out of her chest. He yelled, "Find the child!"

Back on the beach, a man rose out of the ocean. He had black hair and sea green eyes. He had a tan and he held himself in a regal manner.

It was Poseidon, God of the seas, horses, and earthquakes. He saw the infant at his feet and proceeded to pick him up. He slowly cradled him and the baby looked at him with eyes of wonder. "You are such a cute boy!", Poseidon exclaimed. "I shall adopt you as my own since I heard your mother's prayer." ' _Who is the father to this child?'_ , he thought to himself. But he shook off the thought and took him to his underwater palace. He was surprised that the boy could breathe underwater.

' _How could I have been so stupid?',_ he asked himself. ' _I should have known when I felt his aura. It was an aura of a Titan. This boy is the son of Oceanus!' 'I must hide him from Zeus for he will surely kill him the first chance he gets. But will Amphitrite be okay with this?'_

Poseidon's Underwater Palace

Amphitrite POV

I was sitting on my throne when I saw my husband, Poseidon, come in with a baby in his arms. ' _It must be one of his bastard children.'_ , I thought to myself.I went up to him and asked, "What is in your arms, my dear?" "It is a baby boy, my love. Isn't he wonderful?", he asked me. I narrowed my eyes and pointed at the infant. "Is it one of yours? You know what the ancient laws say about this don't you?" He laughed and startled the baby. "No it is not, it is actually one of your half-brothers."

"What?", I asked shocked. This boy is my brother? My father must have fell in love with a mortal and did this. Poseidon began to speak, " I heard his mother say a prayer to save him towards the ocean. She must have been expecting the boys father to come but he did not. I took him and I have decided to adopt him, since his mother was killed."

I began to ponder. Why did he decide to do that? Should I agree? Is this what the fates want to happen? "Do you want to hold him?", he offered to me. I reluctantly nodded and held him in my arms. "He is beautiful", I said as I looked into his eyes. "I believe we should keep him. It will be good for Triton to have a sibling, would it not?" My husband grinned at me and hugged me with the baby in between. "What should we name him?", I asked. "Perseus.", he said while nodding his head. I spoke," A wonderful name for a wonderful boy." We both walked off to our room so we could put him down and admire him more.


	2. Birthday Boy!

**AN: Hello everyone. I just wanted to apologize for not updating in so long! I truly am sorry for not updating but a lot of stuff happened like my graduation, Eid, and other things. Also, my parents restricted me from using my computer during the last few days of Ramadan, so there's that. But to make up for it, I have made a longer chapter and the next one already started! And please, please, please, please review! I want to know how my story is by getting feedback from you guys/gals. Now, on to the chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson or its characters because if then, I probably would not be writing fanfiction.**

Poseidon's Palace

Poseidon POV

I was in one of the hallways of my palace when I saw my son, Triton, walking around. I walked over to him and I hugged him.

"Hello son. Where have you been these past few days?", I asked him.

"I have been out recruiting for the army, father. We have not been making much progress, sadly."

"It is fine my son. Come, I must show you something in the throne room." I walked with him to the throne room where Amphitrite was holding the baby.

When he saw her holding Perseus, he was shocked. "I have not been gone for that long, have I?"

"What do you mean?", I asked him.

"Is that a sibling of mine", he questioned with his finger pointing at the infant.

"Technically it is. But it is not a biological child of mine or you mother's. We adopted him. He has all the powers a demigod son of mine would"

"Then who's child is he?"

"Oceanus. Your grandfather."

His face scrunched up in disgust but when he laid his eyes on the baby, he had a calm and thoughtful expression.

"Mother, may I hold him?", he asked.

My wife answered, "Yes you may, but be careful and don't drop him."

Triton POV

I took the baby on my arms and started to cradle him. He began to giggle and he grabbed my nose. I yelped in surprise and he began to giggle even more. This also caused my parents to chuckle a little and I looked at them and then back at the baby in my arms.

"What is his name, father?"

"His name is Perseus, my son. I assume you are okay with our decision of us adopting him?", he asks me.

"I am okay with it. He has a fine name. He is fit to be a son of Poseidon. I will train him to be a great warrior. He will bring great honor to the Poseidon family."

"Thank you, son. At least we now know that you are okay with this."

"I have one question though. Do the other Olympians know about this?", I asked him.

"No, not at the moment. I will tell a few others soon, but they have to swear to never tell Zeus, for I fear he may try to kill him if he knows about this."

I scowled when I heard Zeus's name. I looked back at Perseus and spoke, "I will protect him with my life if I have to."

Both of my parents walked up to me and hugged me, being careful not to hurt Perseus.

"Thank you.", they both said to me.

Time Skip 7 Years

Perseus POV (yey)

It was my birthday today. I was in the dining room with my Big Bro Triton and Big Bro 2 Apollo. There were a few other people around me too. I saw Aunt Hestia and Aunt Demeter talking to each other. Uncle Hades and Persephone were sitting next to each other and looking bored. Hephaestus was making something in his hands and had a box next to him.

 _'Maybe it's a_ gift', I thought to myself.

Then Hermes came in with a giant cake with blue frosting on it. "Special delivery for a special birthday boy!", he said cheerily as he set it down on the table. My dad, Poseidon, stood up and cleared his throat.

"May I have everyone's attention please.", he said in a booming voice.

"Today, young Perseus here is turning 7 years old. Today he starts his training to become a warrior and a hero. He will go to the outside world and meet new people and work very hard. Congratulations, Perseus."

Everybody cheered after his short speech and then lined up in front of me with gifts. Hephaestus was first and he gave me a box. In the box were two vambraces. One of them was bronze with a blue pattern on it and the other one was pure bronze.

"Try them on.", Hephaestus said to me.

I put them on and he tapped them. The bronze and blue one on my right arm turned into a trident and the one on my left arm turned into a shield. The vambraces were still there, but the one on my right arm lost the blue pattern on it.

"Your trident is made out of Celestial Bronze and Atlantean Coral. The shield is also made out of Celestial Bronze. It is a gift from me and Triton. To make them appear, just tap on your vambraces. To make them disappear just think of them disappearing.", he explained.

"Thank you."

The next one to come up to me was Apollo. He gave me an amulet in the shape of a sun. I put it on and it felt warm against my body.

"Tug on it.", Apollo told me.

I tugged on the amulet and it turned into a bow in my hands and a quiver of golden arrows on my back.

"The arrows will never run out and it has more power during the day.", he explained.

I thanked him, "Thanks Big Bro."

After Apollo left, Hades and Persephone were the next ones to come up to me. Hades was holding something wrapped in cloth. He gave them to me and when I unwrapped the cloth there were two pitch black knives.

Hades said, "These knives are made out of Stygian Iron. They are our gift to you."

"Thanks Uncle Hades."

Demeter came up to me and gave me a gold shoulder pad.

"You need some kind of armor don't you?", she said while smiling at me.

Hestia was the last one to come up to me. She smiled at me and gave me a hug.

"I want to give my blessing to you.", she said.

"Why Aunt Hestia?"

"Because you are the only one I treat like a son."

I breathed in and said, "I accept your gift Aunt Hestia."

She then hugged me again and placed a hand over my head. Her hand glowed while she was chanting in Ancient Greek. After it was done she gave me a mirror and I had an orange ring around my iris.

"Cool.", I muttered quietly to myself.

"It definitely is cool isn't it Perseus? An added bonus to looking cool is being able to summon and control the flames of the hearth and being able to summon home cooked meals by clapping your hands together. It also makes you a great therapist.", Hestia explained to me.

"Thank you so much Aunt Hestia!"

"I will be dropping by sometimes to help you control your new powers so be prepared for a lot of training."

"I will."

After that we all dug into the cake and ate all the other food. Slowly, everybody started to leave and the party was over. I went into my room and changed my chiton. I laid down on my bed and thought to myself, ' _What a day.'_

 **Remember to review!**

 **-Apollo's Raven**


End file.
